THE QUEST TO KILL JANE the beyotch just wont di
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: its just a silly storie PLEASE COMMENT.. and its a continuating storie SO LOADS MORE TO COME after i eat my curry :O


The Plot To Kill Jane.. The Girl Just Wont Die !

Ok this story takes place in the Volturi Palace in Italy. It has been a long day for both Aro & Markus and they just want to relax.

( this story is dedicated to my friend Jayboc( Trisha.H.) the coolest werewolf going )

Aro : OMG I hate killing the kids it really takes it out of me

Markus : Here here

Jane : You's are such babies.

" Aro sticks tongue out at Jane"

" Aro gets burned"

Aro : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Markus : Jane stop

Markus : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jane : HA again babies

"jane floats out of the room"

Aro : Bitch

Jane screams : WHAT WAS THAT

Aro : EHHH, EMM I have an… ITCH

Markus : sissy

Markus : I don't know about you but… I want Jane kinda hmmm DEAD

Aro : here, here. She bullies me

Markus : I no lucky we don't bruise

Aro : how do we kill her though

Markus : NOT IT

Aro : NOT IT

Markus : HA your it. Good luck with that

Aro : but I cant

Markus : Tough Titties

Aro : But-

Markus : NO

Aro : But-

Markus : NO

Aro : But-

Markus : NO

Aro : But-

Markus : NO

Aro : what if I don't have to do it

Markus : well who then

Aro : The milkman

Markus : ooh yea because that's just SCARY

Aro : James

Markus : dead

Aro : Superman

Markus : Dead

Aro : we need someone speacil

Markus : PARIS HILTON !

Aro : No the cullens killed her last weekend

" Markus and Aro both raise eye brows"

Markus : OOH that's it

Aro : Yes my brother just what I was thinking

Markus : What were you thinking

Aro : Nikki Hilton

" Markus rolls his eyes"

Aro : What my dear brother

Markus : THE CULLENS !!

" Aro has an evil laugh"Aro : Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Muahahahahah

Markus : Well what are you waiting for… lets roll

Aro : Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Markus : YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT

Aro : Muha--

Markus : so how are we send them the message. Maybe. By person

Aro : no brother I have a quicker, smarter way

Markus : Do Tell

" Aro floats over to wooden drawers AND PULLS OUT…..

Paper airplanes"

Aro : I built these babies last night.. Only took 17 hours

Markus : OMG YOUR SO SMART

Aro : Really ?

Markus: No

Aro : WELL HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO IT THEN

Markus : BY F*****G person

Aro : Jeez calm down

"Aro and Markus take off in mid flight and stop outside the cullens white house"

Aro : Will we knock

Markus : well they know were here

Aro : but we cant just walce in. that's im-polite

Markus : Well don't knock lets just wait by the door

Aro : OMG just knock

" Markus knocks on door"

" Edward answers the door and they all go in"

Edward : Aro

Aro : Edward

Bella : Markus

Markus : Bella

Edward : Bella

Bella : Edw.. WAIT WHAT ?

Markus : Carlisle

Carlsie : Ok we know each others names lets move on

Carlisle : what do you want now

Markus : well it's a very long story starts back in the 1980's and well 1st ….

" 3 hours passed"

Edward: IF I COULD FALL ASLEEP I WOULD NOW SO PLEASE POINT

Bella : Edward .. Be nice

Markus : Well the main point starts back in the 1990's and well..

" 1 hour passes"

Carlisle : OMG I think I'm dead

Aro : OK LOOK . Will you's help us kill Jane

Markus : I was just getting to that

Edward : Why do you want her dead ?

Markus & Aro : She … bullies us

Bella : HA

Markus : Will ya

Alice & Rosalie : ILL TAKE THAT BITCH DOWN

Carlisle : So how we going to do it ?

Edward : hmmm interesting question

Bella : A BUS

Edward : what

Bella : she could get hit by a bus and DIE

Carlisle : she is dead

Bella : OOH yeah

Aro : She could get served

Markus and the cullens : actually that's a good idea

Edward : I have some P. Diddy C.D'S

Bella : don't you mean Puff Daddy

Alice : Sean John not the word ?

Edward : so who has moves

Carlisle : OMG yis are all stupid

Carlisle : I HAVE AN IDEA

_So what is Carlise's idea.. WILL THEY KILL JANE .. What will happen . Find out when you comment and I have my chicken curry !! PLEASE COMMENT !_


End file.
